Gone Too Soon
by liddybouvier
Summary: "Você não precisa fazer isso," O loiro disse com a voz séria, encarando o moreno com profundidade. Regulos sorriu sem humor, inclinando o corpo e tocando suavemente o rosto bem desenhado do mais velho.    "Você também não."


**Gone Too Soon**

Regulus terminava de fechar seu colete quando percebeu o olhar interrogativo de Lucius sobre ele. O loiro o olhava com as sobrancelhas grossas erguidas e com aqueles olhos azuis-acinzentados profundos. Regulos sentiu as bochechas quentes e forçou um sorriso.

"O que foi?"

Lucius sorriu de canto e fez um gesto para que o garoto fosse se sentar na cama com ele. Ele obedeceu displicente, sentando-se na frente do loiro. Ao contrário de Lucius, seus olhos eram negros, ávidos e vivos e Lucius conseguia ver o que Regulos sentia apenas através deles – o moreno tinha aprendido a ser um Black e conseguia esconder qualquer emoção que sentisse, sendo traído apenas pelos olhos negros, que Lucius tinha aprendido a ler.

"Você não precisa fazer isso," O loiro disse com a voz séria, encarando o moreno com profundidade. Regulos sorriu sem humor, inclinando o corpo e tocando suavemente o rosto bem desenhado do mais velho.

"Você também não precisa," Sussurrou, selando seus lábios com cadência antes de se afastar com leveza.

"O Lorde vai vencer, Regulus. Eu estou do lado certo," Regulus riu e deu de ombros, agarrando seu casaco negro – assim como todo o resto de suas roupas – que estava dobrado sobre a poltrona.

"Alguém algum dia vai derrotar o Lorde e eu preciso fazer a minha parte pra ajudar," Disse firmemente, em tom de quem punha um ponto final na conversa. "Você não precisa entender,"

"E o que você acha que eu vou fazer quando você-,"

"Você vai casar com a sua noiva," Regulos sentenciou em tom leve, interrompendo-o e sorrindo de canto para o loiro. "Vai ter alguns filhos e vai ficar do lado que estiver vencendo,"

"Regulus, você sabe que-,"

"Hora de ir, Lucius," O moreno decidiu, caminhando até perto da cama. Segurou os cabelos de Lucius e o beijou com certo desespero. Seus instintos gritavam para que ele esquecesse de tudo e ficasse ali naquela cama com seu amante até os fins dos tempos, mas ele teve que se afastar quando Lucius segurou sua cintura e começou a puxá-lo para seu colo.

Afastou e alisou a roupa, beijando a bochecha de Lucius uma última vez antes de caminhar até a porta, "Adeus," disse por fim, saindo do quarto.

Lucius ficou ali por mais alguns segundos, antes de se levantar, irritado. Suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão e ele demorou algum tempo para encontrá-las, vestindo-as de modo resignado.

Sentia um gosto de despedida na boca.

[...]

A primeira vez que Lucius viu Regulus foi no jantar de noivado com Narcisa. Ele tinha quinze anos, mas não parecia passar dos treze; era pequeno e tinha a aparência frágil, como se pudesse voar se batesse um vento mais forte.

Mas havia aqueles olhos. Eram negros, ávidos. Mostravam toda a vida que havia dentro daquele corpo. Lucius se lembrava de ter pensado que Regulus era muito mais do que aparentava ser.

Com o irmão recém renegado da família, Regulus era a única esperança da continuação dos Black diretamente. Lucius já tinha ouvido como a Sra. Black exaltava o filho, em como era perfeito, educado, sabia quais ideais seguir... Era quase como se ela gostasse que o filho fosse apenas uma marionete, que ela conduzia do modo que mais lhe apetecia.

Mas algo nos olhos daquele garoto fazia Lucius pensar que ele tinha uma personalidade extremamente forte.

xXx

Regulus tornou-se um Comensal com apenas dezesseis anos e aquilo surpreendeu Lucius. Ele não tinha sequer saído da escola e o Lorde já confiava o bastante nele para que soubesse onde era a base e fosse ativo em seus planos.

Lucius passou a conversar mais com o garoto. Comprovando as suspeitas que o loiro teve na primeira vez que o viu, Regulus era esperto, inteligente e tinha uma personalidade forte – concordava com o Lorde em que a raça pura devia ser superior, mas havia uma vez confessado a Lucius que não concordava com os métodos que ele usava.

A personalidade de Regulus envolveu Lucius de tal maneira que antes que eles pudessem perceber, já estavam indo para a cama. O mais velho ensinou Regulus a transar e Regulus conseguiu ensinar Lucius a amar.

De algum modo, o caso dos dois durou pouco mais de um ano, sem que ninguém sequer desconfiasse. Narcisa estava ocupada demais planejando ter um filho e era tão fácil encontrar Regulus em Hogsmeade que aquilo teria ido mais longe, se não fosse pelos ideais rebeldes que Regulus tinha finalmente resolvido liberar.

xXx

"Você. Não. Vai. Fazer. Isso."

Regulus riu daquele jeito que ele ria quando Walburga o mandava estender a cama. Era tão irritante quando a mãe o mandava fazer aquilo – ele não era mais criança, ele não precisava mais daquilo.

"Você não manda em mim, Lucius," retrucou, erguendo os olhos da xícara de chá para os olhos profundos do loiro, que naquele momento estavam furiosos. Regulus pensou que eles pareciam aqueles dias de tempestade de Londres.

"Mas isso é assinar a sua morte," Lucius bradou mais uma vez, cerrando os punhos com a aparente calma do moreno a sua frente. "Regulus, para de se comportar como um moleque rebelde, por Merlin! Olhe o que aconteceu ao seu irmão! Não siga os mesmo passos dele,"

"Sirius está muito melhor que eu," Ele murmurou sob a respiração, antes de tomar mais um gole de chá. "Eu não pedi sua permissão."

"Você não devia ter me contado, então. Como você acha que eu vou conseguir encarar o Lorde, agora, que eu sei que você vai traí-lo?"

"Eu precisava me despedir de você."

"Regulus..." Lucius murmurou, erguendo-se da poltrona que estava sentado para ajoelha-se ao lado de Regulus. "Não faça isso, por favor. Você é a única pessoa que eu amo, você não pode me deixar."

Regulus fechou o sorriso, deixando a xícara em cima da mesinha de centro e levando as mãos até o rosto de Lucius; que colocou sua própria por cima da do moreno.

Suas mãos pareciam tão pequenas em comparação as de Lucius.

Regulus gostava de pensar que, mesmo sendo muito mais novo e menor que o loiro, Lucius sempre o tratou com igualdade. Havia momentos que ele era superior e dominador, mas Regulus sabia contornar isso muito bem; talvez seja por isso que Lucius o amava tanto, ele não queria alguém como Nascisa, que acatava qualquer ordem sem questionar. Ele queria alguém que oferecesse desafio, que soubesse o tratar como igual.

Ele queria Regulus e estava vendo-o escorregar por entre seus dedos sem que pudesse fazer nada.

"Você vai aprender a amar Narcisa. Vai amar seus filhos, seus netos..." Regulus disse com cadência, antes de plantar um beijo nos lábios do loiro.

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer, há?"

"Não. Eu já estou decidido."

"Vai ser quando?"

"Semana que vem," Lucius ergueu uma das sobrancelhas com a sensação de que perderia Regulus dali apena suma semana. "Eu te encontro antes de partir pra caverna."

Lucius concordou brevemente, puxando o rosto do moreno para que o beijasse com urgência.

[...]

Lucius se casou com Narcisa em uma cerimônia ostentosa, na casa dos Malfoy. Nenhum Black compareceu – a Sra. Black estava adoentada na cama por causa do sumiço do filho e Órion não saia mais do lado da esposa.

Narcisa era educada. Calma e uma perfeita esposa. Mas era não era Regulus e nunca seria. Lucius se conformou em viver com ela, conseguindo fingir perfeitamente que a amava.

Dois anos mais tarde, Draco nasceu e Lucius seguia com a sua vida, ao lado do Lorde, que sequer imaginava a traição do mais novo dos Black. E Lucius eventualmente acabou aprendendo a viver sem ele também, mesmo que algumas vezes ainda se sentasse na frente da janela que dava pros fundos de sua casa, e ficasse lá por várias horas, pensando no seu menino.

O corpo de Regulus nunca foi achado. Walburga morreu seis meses depois do filho sumir e Órion oito meses.

A chama dos Black havia se apagado.


End file.
